


Only The Third One Counts

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Second Kiss, Short, Short One Shot, Spin the Bottle, my beans, spin the bottle kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Albus and Scorpius reluctantly participate in a game of "blindfold and song", and certain things... or feelings, are revealed...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Only The Third One Counts

**Author's Note:**

> One shot I wrote a little bit ago that for some reason I haven't posted on here, but it's got some great moments :) also- sorry if the switches between their thoughts get confusing, it works in my head so I hope it works in yours too! if not, let me know and I will edit!

“Albus! Scorpius! We need two more people for this to be a good game, care to join?”  
Albus and Scorpius stopped right in their tracks on the way to their dormitory. After all these years of being pointedly ignored by their fellow sixth years, they had gotten used to it. Olivia Dove looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat by the Slytherin common room fire as she shot both of the boys pleading glances as they slowly turned. There was a group of five by the fire already: Olivia, Mark Bridges, Isabel Curt, Remy Smallwood and Penelope Waterman, none of whom had ever uttered a word to the two outsider boys.  
“Albus, what do we do, Albus?” Scorpius whispered in his best mate’s ear. This wasn’t exactly the scene they were used to and he wasn’t too sure how to handle it.  
“Well, games are fun… do you fancy a round or two?” Albus tried to give Olivia a small smile so as to stop her insistent bouncing. He didn’t really want to play himself, even though he fancied games, but maybe this would stop the cold hard stares and whispers behind their backs.  
Scorpius on the other hand just plain didn’t want to play. He had tried over the years to be kind to people, but people were never kind in return. But what if this time was different? He looked at his best friend and saw the wheels turning in his head,  
“Do you think this will stop the rumors? If we join and appear… normal?” Scorpius whispered.  
Albus darted his eyes to his best friend and saw the glimmer of hope behind all the insecurity in his eyes. Scorpius had the most stunning and telling gray eyes imaginable. Albus grapsed to the hope in his friend and it made him stronger.  
“If we don’t like it, we leave immediately.”  
“Is that a promise?” Scorpius showed off his best fake smile to Olivia.  
“Promise, Scorpius.” Albus led his friend to sit by the fire and join the circle of the five other Slytherins.  
“Yeah! Great ok, so we’re playing a little game called blindfold and snog. Is everyone familiar with it?” Olivia said rather quickly with a big toothy grin. Clearly someone was ready to get her snog on.  
At the title Scorpius felt heat rise up his neck. Why did he agree to this game, he had never kissed anyone before and really there was only one person he wanted to kiss-  
“I don’t think Albus and Scorpius know the rules.” Isabel raised her hand and then pointed at the two boys. She was being blunt, and as much as the pair didn’t want to be singled out they did kinda need to know how the game was played.  
“The rules are simple,” Mark began, “one person puts on a blindfold and for two minutes they go around the circle kissing as many people as possible. At the end of the two minutes, they are escorted back to their place and try to guess in order who they kissed. If they miss, then they have to kiss the wrong person they guess and the next person goes. Get it?”  
“Umm yeah.” Albus was blushing profusely at this point. He had never kissed anyone, but he was sure that Scorpius had kissed Rose in fifth year when they had dated for a month.  
Scorpius never kissed Rose because whenever he came close to it he thought of Albus. Rose broke up with him because she saw this a mile away. She also broke up with him for Will Gardner, but no one talks about that.  
Albus was greedily happy when they broke up and he had that same greedy feeling again. He doesn’t want anyone to kiss Scorpius, but him.  
Scorpius really wants his first and all kisses to come to be with Albus. What happens if the game backfires and someone kisses him who isn’t Albus-  
“Albus, are you sure this is-” Scorpius moved to stop the brewing madness, but before he could, Mark Bridges moved to put the blindfold on Albus. Before his eyes were shielded, Albus gave Scorpius one last small reassuring look, but Scorpius saw through to the fear and Albus knew it. He also reflected that fear back to him, making Albus want to throw off the blindfold and kiss the blonde.  
“Ok, so Albus we are going to stand you up and spin you around then start the clock.” Mark’s voice was so audible in his ears that Albus had the urge to cover them. He was surprised at how dark it was. Who knew one piece of fabric could do that? As Mark spun him around, Albus projected the scared look of Scorpius in his mind. His eyes had been as shiny as his blonde hair and his cheeks flushed. Albus hated the idea of Scorpius being scared.  
He was going to find Scorpius in the two minutes.  
“Alright, go!”  
Mark abruptly released him and Albus felt like he was stumbling through the Forbidden Forest. Others must have felt that way too because he heard several giggles and laughs from below him. Scorpius on the other hand was not laughing as he watched the blind Albus lean down in front of Isabel Curt. He felt like he was going to throw up. Serves me right for not revealing my feelings sooner, he thought.  
Albus knew when he touched long coarse hair that he wasn’t about to kiss Scorpius, but he couldn’t bloody well turn around and just move on. He couldn’t make it that obvious. He slowly pressed his lips on what he figured to be Isabel Curt as he could hear who he thought to be Olivia laughing her guts out beside them. He drew away quickly.  
That doesn’t count. _That isn’t my first kiss_ , Albus tried to reassure himself.  
Scorpius’ heart was beating a million miles a minute.  
_Don’t waste your perfect lips on them Albus, please,  
I want you._  
Albus decided to try across from Isabel. Wasn’t that where he and Scorpius had been sitting?  
But just as he dove in and took a chance, he knew immediately that he had miscalculated and wasted another kiss on Remy Smallwood, (the large nose was a dead give away.)  
Albus should have known not to trust his calculation skills.  
His time was running out and he could feel it, Scorpius could feel it too. In fact he was feeling it in his toes all the way up to the tip of his red hot ears.  
_Maybe he doesn’t want to kiss you._  
Albus tried to trace the circle, keeping the image of Scorpius alive in his mind. He didn’t want to miss his chance. If Scorpius didn’t receive it well, Albus could brush it off as part of the game,  
But if he did.  
If he did…  
Albus hit a shoe with his right foot and tried to think back to the position that Scorpius had been sitting in.  
One leg out and one tucked under himself, how he always sits.  
Albus took another chance, probably the last he had, and knelt down before the person in front of him.  
Scorpius could hardly breath. He couldn’t believe the foot thing actually worked.  
Albus leaned forward and brushed his hand against the person’s arm.  
_Sweater. Scorpius was in a sweater wasn’t he?_  
_Please let him remember I am wearing a sweater._  
Albus let his hand keep exploring, if it was who he thought it was he didn’t want to waste the moments he had to just feel him. So close.  
Scorpius drew in a quick breath as Albus’ hand came around his neck. How was this happening?  
Silky hair, not to mention the quick breath. Scorpius.  
Hearing the imaginary clock tick in his mind, Albus knew he had to get to the point.  
Scorpius tried to suppress the urge to reach forward and kiss Albus himself, but he resolved to meeting him halfway.  
As soon as their lips touched, Albus knew he didn’t need the other clues. There was a faint taste of chocolate on his lips and when Albus bent his head forward he felt the tip of the other person’s nose twitch just like it did when he was happy.  
It was Scorpius, he knew it. He was kissing Scorpius.  
_Albus is kissing me!_ Eeek!  
Albus felt a hand rest on his chest and took his own to rest on top of it.  
Their tongues engaged and it was like fireworks were going off.  
_Please let this last forever._  
_Please never let this stop._  
“Time’s up!” called Penelope Waterman causing Albus to jump back in surprise. He could feel tears come to his eyes as two pairs of hands led him back to sit where he had begun.  
Next to Scorpius.  
Well at least he was close to him, but without the blindfold he couldn’t just go kissing him again.  
Mark removed the blindfold and Albus let his eyes adjust. Everyone was looking at him.  
Isabel was adjusting her hair from the obvious time Albus was kissing her.  
Remy was trying to act like nothing happened, but Albus could see the blush on his cheeks.  
Mark was looking like the ringmaster of a carnival, and Penelope his assistant.  
Olivia was, well, giggling of course.  
Scorpius?  
Albus turned to where Scorpius should have been, to see only his back retreating from the scene of the game.  
“Hey, we haven’t done the guessing yet!” Penelope called after him, but Scorpius was already out of the common room heading who knows where.  
“Just let him go Penny, Albus can guess without-” Mark began to say, but as he saw Albus jump up to follow his best friend out he just let out a sigh and offered the blindfold to someone else.  
Olivia was an enthusiastic volunteer.

… 

Scorpius was not about to sit there any longer and watch Albus, let’s face it, guess incorrectly and kiss more people; he wanted to keep pretending that the moment they had was special. And it was, but  
It was a game.  
_He doesn’t even like me. At least I have the kiss._  
He wanted to be alone. He wanted to go to the Black Lake and be alone.  
“Scorpius!” Albus called from behind him.  
On second thought maybe he didn’t want to be alone after all.  
“Albus?” Scorpius stopped and turned to see his best friend panting as he caught up to him, “Shouldn’t you be guessing right now-”  
“Scorpius.” Albus calmed his breathing and just gave him that look.  
That Albus look only Scorpius knew.  
The look that said, “I know you know what I’m thinking.”  
Scorpius gave Albus a look back.  
The look only Albus knew.  
The look that said, “I’m not sure. I’m not sure about anything.”  
“I kissed you.” Albus said, breaking the mind reading.  
Scorpius’ heart went back to its fluttering pace and he fought to keep the eye contact. No matter how intimate it was he just loved looking at Albus’ green eyes. They were so alive.  
“Yeah, yeah you did.” Scorpius awkwardly coughed.  
“You were the third person.” Albus was steady, how was he so steady?  
I’m freaking out, Albus thought, What if I’m completely wrong? What if he doesn’t want this?  
“I-I yeah I was the third person.” Scorpius finally released the gaze to drop his head and allow his cheeks to turn a bright pink, he couldn’t let Albus see that.  
“I wish you had been the first.” That was it, that was Albus’ last bit of confidence.  
Scorpius shot his head up and his mouth hung slightly open.  
Wwwhhhaaattt?!  
“I-uh… sorry could you elaborate on that thought?” Scorpius tried to stay in more professor mode and less professing mode.  
Albus breathed and ruffled his hair trying not to smile at the little freak out his friend was clearly having in his head,  
“My first kiss was with Isabel, my second was with Remy and my third was with you. I wish my first kiss had been with you. My first first kiss. I- I think you wanted that too? Maybe, I don’t know, but while we were kissing your nose twitched and you do that when you’re happy so I thought maybe you felt the same way...”  
Scorpius looked like he was about to burst into tears of joy.  
Albus just grinned at the sight.  
He could say more.  
He could say how much he’d wanted to kiss his best mate since the start of fifth year.  
How much he wanted to tell Scorpius how handsome he was when he came out from a swim in the Black Lake, or how cute he was when he was concentrated on a book.  
How much he admired his friend’s kindness and bravery, no matter how many times Scorpius tried to deny both.  
But he knew Scorpius needed to say something. Even if it was hard for him.  
Scorpius needed to speak up, he knew cause Albus was looking at him with a smile on his face anticipating a response. God his smile.  
“My nose gave me away did it?” Albus laughed happily. God his laugh, “I uh, well. I wish I had been your first kiss too. But um, I’m happy ‘cause you were mine.”  
At that Albus’ smile dropped and it was replaced by a look of shock.  
Scorpius knew he could smile now and he did, he did so widely.  
“I-I was yours?” It was now Albus’ turn to stutter and Scorpius loved the role reversal. It was also insanely cute.  
“Yeah, Rose and I, well… Whenever I almost tried with her… I kind of only thought of you.”  
Albus’ smile returned at this, but it was more of a sweet smile complete with red on his cheeks.  
Scorpius took his chance this time. Now that it was certain Albus felt the same, he felt like he was on top of the world, or, better yet, Hogwarts.  
“And your first kiss is only what you count, Albus,” Scorpius stepped forward to his best mate and took one of his hands in his. Albus was the one who drew a quick breath this time, “I mean besides the first two you had were quick, ours was…”  
“Ours was a snog.” Albus laughed, breathlessly.  
Both boys rose their heads and when their eyes met everything was set into place, everything was back to being natural.  
“It was, wasn’t it. Well, Albus Potter, I was your first snog. Sorry can’t take it back now.” Scorpius said trying to act serious. Albus just smirked and rose his other hand to Scorpius’ cheek.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Scorpius touched his nose to Albus’ like they had when they first kissed.  
“Me neither.”  
Their lips met and so many things were said through it.  
Albus quickly forgot about the two kisses before his real one, and Scorpius was quick to make Albus’ fourth kiss even more memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave comments and Kudos and follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !!


End file.
